


for the rest of my life, for the rest of yours (for the rest of ours)

by livexfreely



Series: Hockey Player DILF Harry ♡ Ex Popstar Mommy Louis [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :( sorry, Alternate Universe - Hockey, American Louis Tomlinson, Bubby is an angel as always..., Canadian Harry Styles, Dilf Harry Styles, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Harry also loves his babies... all three of them, Hockey Player Harry Styles, Kid Fic, LOUIS LOVES HIS BABIES!!!!, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mommy Louis, No Smut, Older Harry Styles, Parents Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Penny is on the shit list, Popstar Louis Tomlinson, Younger Louis Tomlinson, all the fluff!!!, only by a few years!, thats all - Freeform, yeah.... SPOLIER....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livexfreely/pseuds/livexfreely
Summary: “You’re ruining the plan!” Harry sits up and then freezes. Louis watches as his face pale and his eyes widen slowly.“What? What plan?” Louis sits up straighter to mirror him in confusion, he pulls Wyatt closer to his chest to keep him calm from his sudden movement. Penny gasps suddenly, jumping off the couch and runs to set her hands on Louis' knees, she presses up on her tippy toes and bounces to then say…“The plan to marry you! Duh?” A huge grin flashes her face and Louis’ mouth drops.“Penelope!”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Hockey Player DILF Harry ♡ Ex Popstar Mommy Louis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110617
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	for the rest of my life, for the rest of yours (for the rest of ours)

**Author's Note:**

> (please read part one and two before continuing if you havent)
> 
> omg omg omg. HELLLOOOOO!!! so part 3 is here and im hoping and praying you like it. i found it hard to write this part because i felt really unmotivated but i got through it and SHES HERE!!! this part is pure fluff and H&L just being dumb idiots in love with their children sooo... ENJOY! (i pinky pinky promise to write smut in the next part.. i PROMISE)
> 
> and heres some needed thank yousss
> 
> THANK YOU TO LIV!! for reading my messy ass first draft... that was scary. AND for betaing for me. ILYSMMM thank you a million.
> 
> THANK YOU TO LEX MY BUB for always being my rock. you have no idea how much u mean to me. the way you handle my rants and my struggles. i appreciate you to no end.
> 
> THANK YOU HAYLEY i forever appreciate you and your will to always listen to me talk about fic or my life.. (and send me moose pics when i ask) even when im most likely being annoying <33 you are the bestest.
> 
> AND THE LOUBIESSSSS my babies. THANK YOU for being my #1's always. you mean everything to me. 
> 
> ANYWAYSSS pls enjoy and.... read notes at the end <333
> 
> title is from the song 'Let Me' by: ZAYN!!!!

Harry’s flight departs in two hours and he’s still laying in bed. The sight before him keeping him glued there, unable to tear himself away. 

He's laying on his side, facing his gorgeous boyfriend and their three day old baby boy, both sleeping peacefully. Their king size bed gives them enough room to all sleep comfortably and safely together. _Not that they sleep much anyway._ Wyatt is on his back, arms raised above him and head lolled to one side, while Louis' body faces towards him, he has a gentle hand laying on the baby's belly. He watches the delicate wrist move with his son's soft breathing. Blankets are pushed to his feet in fear of pulling them over his baby. The older man can't help but be fond of his two favourite boys in the world. Wyatt is already stealing all their hearts, even warming up to his fussy four year old sister. His son's nose is round, almost like a button. He has a full head of dark hair and bright blue eyes. His skin is so soft, chubby cheeks full. Harry catches himself rubbing his tiny hands for the sake of it.

As Harry's eyes drift up to his boyfriend, he watches his nose twitch in his sleep, mouth parted slightly, his hands tucked under pillow.

He could stay here forever.

Louis has always been a clingy mother. When Penelope was born she slept with them for _weeks_. Eventually Harry told him she should be sleeping in her crib so she can get used to sleeping alone. It didn’t work out at first. Penelope would cry and wail all night in her crib. It worried Louis, but Harry reassured him she was just spoiled. Which was most definitely the case. Eventually she got used to sleeping in her nursery, to Louis' demise. He knew it had to happen eventually. 

Now with Wyatt sleeping with them Harry remembers why it was so comforting having their baby in bed with them. 

He’s brought out of his thoughts when their bedroom door clicks open. He turns his head to see his daughter’s head peeking in.

“Hey babes, you ‘kay?” Harry murmurs sleepy, keeping his voice down. She opens the door more and steps in. She's holding her baby blanket in one hand and her stitch stuffed animal in the other. 

“I want to snuggle, too.” She frowns, eyeing her baby brother in between her parents. Harry smiles softly and lifts up the blanket to indicate for her to climb in beside him. Her face lights up as she rushes over, crawling under the blankets with minimal struggle. 

Penelope has been good the last few days, considering there is now a new person in her life. She doesn’t seem as fussy about the situation. She loves giving her baby brother forehead kisses. 

Harry wraps his tattooed arms around his daughter and pulls her in close, giving her forehead and her cheeks a sloppy kiss. Giggles slip out of her mouth as she squirms in his hold. 

“Daddy’s kisses are scratchy.” She pouts pushing his face away with her small hands. Harry instinctively runs a hand over his growing stubble. The last few days being too busy with a newborn, to even think about trimming or shaving his facial hair.

“Sorry, Pen. I guess no more kisses…” He playfully sighs and her eyes widen.

“No! I love kisses!” She exclaims grabbing her fathers face in her hands, giving him a pout.

“Mommy loves kisses too.” The two turn their heads in unison making his boyfriend laugh at them because, _‘You’re twins, H’._

“Good morning,” Harry smiles leaning over the still sleeping baby and gives Louis a kiss. The tired man hums, closing his eyes and running a soft finger down his baby’s face. 

“Morning' mommy.” Penelope chimes in with a sleepy smile, hugging her arms around Harry’s neck. 

“Morning my beautiful girl.” Louis smiles at her and reaches over to tuck a loose curl that fell into her eyes. “What time is it?” He asks, stretching slowly. Wincing at the slight pain he feels from his healing belly.

“Almost six.” Harry says with a hint of sadness in his voice. He really doesn't want to leave so soon. He’ll be gone for a total of two nights, so he can finish the series. Since the Devils won the last game here in Vancouver they will have a home game in Jersey. He’s excited to go in the sense that this last game is for the Stanley Cup but he doesn’t want to leave his family. It's also going to suck big time because Louis and the kids won’t be there to cheer him on. He’s excited to have _three_ good luck charms now. 

Not too long after Harry left bed to shower and get ready to leave for his flight, Louis layed in bed as long as he could before Wyatt woke up. Penelope cuddled up beside her brother and watched intently at him as Louis ran his hand through her brown locks. “Was I this tiny, mommy?” She asks, looking up at Louis with questioning r eyes.

“Yes, maybe a little bigger because Bubby decided to come earlier than you did.” He explained, smiling at her soft expression as she looked at the sleeping baby. 

Suddenly there's a loud bang from the ensuite.

“Shit!” Harry yells. That's when Wyatt jumps from the loud outburst and wails. Louis quickly sits up and picks up the crying baby into his arms. Penelope plugs her ears from the cries making Louis snorts in amusement. 

Harry rushes out of the bathroom, a pair of black briefs around his waist, hair dripping wet and skin damp from the shower. “Sorry, I dropped the toothpaste in the toilet.” 

Louis laughs lightly as Wyatt's cries soften at the sound of his father’s voice. Unfortunately, Louis knows that the quiet won't last until he’s fed. He stands up, still rocking the small baby back and forth rubbing up and down his back. Harry walks over and kisses Wyatt’s head softly and then Louis’ cheek. 

“Good morning, bubs.” Harry hums looking down at the baby, hooking an arm around Louis’ waist.

“Excuse me, it’s my turn for a hug?” Louis hears from the bed. Both men turn to see Penelope sitting up on her knees atop the mattress. Her tiny hands hold her hips as she cocks her head to the side. 

Harry walks over and lifts her off the bed, twirling her around. She lets out an excited screech.

“Daddy, higher!” She giggles as he hoists her above his head. Louis shakes his head fondly at the two. 

“Should we go make something for breakfast? I bet you’re hungry.” Harry suggests putting Penelope down. She yells excitedly, running down the hall towards the stairs. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Louis throws his head back in a laugh in response as the two men follow their daughter downstairs.

Goodbyes were harder considering he’s now got a new baby, and he's never gone away without them for a long period of time. Yes, he and Louis had periods where they were away from each other from the first of their relationship. With Penny they never were apart. Louis stopped touring and when the playoffs started Penny was already old enough to fly to games with them. So, he's finding this harder. He has to leave them for _three_ days and he's not sure how he's going to do it. He wishes they could come with him to Jersey for the final playoff. But he knows Louis can’t travel because he's still healing and especially because of his newborn. 

He knows if he doesn't leave now he’ll miss his flight but he doesn’t want to let go. He says his goodbyes to Wyatt, who's falling asleep in Louis’ arms. 

“We promise to watch you on the big screen.” Louis speaks after a few seconds of silence, snuggling closer into Harry’s strong arms. Harry’s hugging him tightly, giving him quick pecks on his soft hair. 

“Okay, you guys promise?” Harry says sticking out a pinky. Louis gives him a look and hooks their pinkies. 

“Wait! Me too! Me pinky too!” Penelope latches onto Harry’s leg, he looks down seeing her smiling up at him brightly holding up her small finger. 

“Of course, babes,” He reaches down and links his pinky with hers as well. He then hears a honk from outside, his uber telling him to hurry up.

“Okay, I love you,” He kisses Penny on the head, “And you,” Then moved to Wyatts softer one, “And of course, you…” He flashes a smile pressing onto Louis' lips. Louis kisses back and pecks him three times before pulling away. “I’ll be back in a few days, okay? I’ll facetime you when I get into Jersey.” He hikes his carry on over his shoulder, and puts his hockey bag over the other.

“I love you,” Louis responds, rubbing wyatts back softly as he sleeps over his shoulder. “Win for us, okay?” 

“Of course, I always do.” Harry says opening the front door. Louis grabs the open door and watches as Harry loads his bags in the trunk. “Bye! I love you all!” He calls before climbing in, blowing a huge kiss.

“Bye Daddy! I’ll miss your scratchy kisses!” Penny calls bouncing as he waves frantically to him.

“Me too!” Louis calls making Harry snicker and shut the car door. As the uber drives down the driveway reality crashes down on Harry. 

This is going to be a long three days.

♡

When they finally arrive in Jersey after a _long_ and uncomfortable flight. He got seated beside MacKenzie, the goalie on his team. He's a loud snorer and likes to sleep on people’s shoulders. The team always teases by snapping pictures and videos of him. It's only funny when Harry isn't the one he's sleeping on. 

They exit the terminal with one body guard for the whole team. Even though there are only a few fans waiting outside of baggage claim it's not as wild as if it was Louis. Now that's another level of fame.

He’s got his carry on slung over his shoulder as he walks sluggishly towards baggage claim. He listens to his team laugh and mock Macks snoring, making the younger man push them and bicker back and forth. He's almost too tired and cranky to react but he laughs when they cause a ruckus making an airline worker get upset with them.

As they exit the airport after collecting their luggage and hockey bags, they are led towards a van that's parked outside that’ll take them to a hotel located near the rink. Since half of the team already lives in Jersey they only needed a few seats for the few players that had to travel. The few fans waiting outside, him and Mack notice them and he nudges the younger man. The smiles on their faces grow. There's two girls wearing Devil jerseys and holding markers.

“Hi girls!” Harry says setting down his bag and Mack calls another greeting. 

“Hi!” They say in unison. “We are huge fans!” The darker haired one says, she pushes her glasses up probably out of nervous habit. 

“We’re so stoked to be playing a home game, are you gonna watch tomorrow?” Mack asks, he then takes the marker the blond was holding out for him. 

“Yes! We got tickets, we’re so excited!” she smiles and asks, “Can you sign our jerseys?”

“Of course,” Harry takes the pen from the girl with glasses and she turns around holding her hair out of the way. “What’s your name?” He smiles seeing the ‘Styles’ spanned across her jersey.

“Lex!” She says turning to look back at him. Mack signs the other girl's jersey, hearing her say her name was Jen. “Congrats on your new baby, he’s so cute, we saw the pictures on Louis’ Instagram!” 

“Yes he’s so cute, how is Louis doing?” Lex adds to Jen's statement and asks.

“Isn’t he the sweetest?” He smiles, signing Jens jersey while Mack signs Lex’s. “Louis is good!” He responds.

“I’m so happy for you guys!” 

“I appreciate it, thanks for coming to see us, girls.” Harry grins at the two, “We love the support.” Harry then caps the marker and hands it back.

“Thank you so much! Please win, Jersey needs this.” Lex laughs with a smile and Mack winks at her. 

“We’ll try!” The two back away giving them waves as they step into the van.

“Were you flirting with her?” Harry pushes his shoulder laughing. 

“Me? Never…” Mack says sarcastically and then adds “Well, I _might_ have put my number on the back of her jersey.” Harry gasps and flicks his head. “What? She was definitely into me.” They then sit down buckling in his seat belt. Harry rolls his eyes at his response as the other guys laugh at their bickering. 

♡

The two things Harry hates most about being a professional hockey player are one--, wearing a jockstrap. Because it makes him really bad. And two-- staying at hotels. Typically with Louis and Penny with him, Harry receives his own high end room. 

In their absence, he’s in a shared room, laying on his double that's mirrored to Mack’s. The younger teammate aimlessly flipping through the channels. 

“I’m gonna go shower." Mack gives up and hands Harry the remote "here, find something to watch.” He mumbles as he drags himself off the bed. Harry grabs it and hits guide to search. When Harry hears the water start running from the bathroom he feels his phone buzz beside his hip. 

_Louis baby wants to facetime…_

Harry smiles to himself when he sees the contact name. He hasn't changed it since they started dating and he probably ever wont. He mutes the television and swipes the screen to answer.

“Hi daddy!” Penny yells when the facetime connects. He laughs lightly at her face that covers the whole screen of his phone, her smile bright at the sight of her father.

“Hello baby!” he says back. The camera shakes a little, he can tell that she is the one holding the phone. “Where’s mommy?” He asks.

“Mommy is feeding bubby, see!” She shows Louis cuddled up on the couch beside her, his son curled in his arms as he bottle feeds him.

“Hi, H.” Louis gives him a tired smile when Penny leans her head on his shoulder to get all of them in the frame.

With a pout he sighs and screen shots the sight in front of him to have a forever memory. “I miss you already.” 

Louis mocks his jutted out lip making Harry snort at his boyfriend's action. Penelope butts in before Louis can speak, “It’s snowing, daddy! We might make a snowman later,” Penny says excitedly over the phone, she then frowns and continues, “but we won't be able to make him big and tall because you’re not here to put his head on and mommy can’t reach…” 

“Hey! He’ll be tall enough..” Louis pouts for real when Harry barks out a laugh.

“That sounds like a fun baby, be careful though, mommy still has a sore belly.” He says more towards Louis but Penny nods in agreement. Louis rolls his eyes playfully at him. He can’t help but laugh again. The sound must have been loud over the speaker because Wyatt jumps in his feeding state. Louis slowly takes out the bottle from the baby's mouth, letting out a small whimper Harry can't help but coo over the phone. 

“How’s my boy?” He asks as Louis takes his phone from Penelope and flips the camera to show the milk drunk baby. 

“Definitely full and satisfied, right bub?” Louis gives him a kiss on his chubby cheek. Penelope sighs loudly and Harry mentally thinks ‘Oh no...’ 

With a grunt she speaks up, “Well hopefully you come home soon daddy, mommy is not giving _me_ kisses.” The sassy tone makes him hold in a laugh while he watches Louis’ face over the grainy facetime, he hears a “Not true!” from Louis. 

He raises his eyebrows and a gasp leaves his lips, “I thought you didn’t like my kisses? They hurt your cheeks?” His voice is light, teasing his daughter. Louis lets out a loud laugh, even with terrible facetime quality, the sound is like music to his ears. Soon he’ll be home to hear it for real again.

After a few more minutes of small conversation Louis tells him that he has to start dinner and then give Penny a bath. She whines in disapproval, always hating bath nights. Harry makes sure he tells his daughter to cooperate with mommy then they bid their byes with ‘I love you’s’ and fake kisses to the screen.

♡

Harry’s worried. He’s sitting in the locker room bathroom having a breakdown. Even after doing this for years he still gets nervous for games, especially knowing his biggest cheerleaders aren’t here to support him. Louis is one hundred percent his lucky charm, and he always gets into his head when he’s not present. He squeezes his hands tightly when someone knocks on the door.

“Hey man, you gotta come out.” It’s Miles. He raps lightly again on the wood as he speaks, “There’s someone who wants to talk to you…” Harry whips open the door and sees the bearded man holding his phone. Knowing exactly who it is, Harry grabs it and shuts the door again.

“H?”

“Baby.” He breathes, hearing his boyfriend's soft voice automatically calms his nerves.

“Aw babe...what’s going on?” Louis asks, concern lacing every syllable. Harry can see the crease formed between his brows from here.

Harry then sighs, plopping down on the toilet seat lid before continuing, “I’m just, I need you here, I always need you.”

“I know but I'm cheering you on from here, we all are. Already have the channel set to hockey network.” Louis teases to try and lighten the mood. Harry can hear the announcers talking in the background from the live feed. “You know I would be there if I could _but_ I just gave birth to your child a few days ago…” The joking tone in his voice makes Harry let out a small laugh. He feels already so much better from just talking to his boyfriend. He leans back against the toilet and lets his head hit the wall, continuing to just listen, “You’ll do amazing. I know you will, now win that cup okay? For me?” 

“I will, Lou I promise.” He says, “Is my girl still up?” he then asks. it's getting late he assumes Wyatt is most likely sleeping.

“Yep, she’s sitting right beside me, say hi to dad, Pen.” He hears some shuffling and then a loud, “Hello!”

“Hey darlin’, what are you doing up past your bedtime?” Harry teases her, he hears her giggle, muffled probably from her covering her mouth.

“Watching you play hockey, duh.” She states, he hears Louis cackle in the background.

“Duh!” Harry mocks his daughter's seemingly new favourite word. “Of course, silly me… Well, I love you, i'll see you tomorrow night, okay?” 

“Okay daddy, I miss you! Save some kisses for me!” She pleads.

Harry grins even though he knows they can't see him. “Of course, baby girl.”

Louis then gets the phone again and sighs lightly, “Feeling better sooky?” 

“Yes…” Harry chuckles, rubbing his chin feeling the hair getting thicker there as he continues, “I love you so much.” 

“I love you.” Louis parrots back, “Now go get ready or you’ll be late, I'm hanging up now!” And he does before he can respond. He hates that Louis knows he will try and continue the conversation even after they say bye. He stands and pockets his phone. 

When he walks back into the locker room his teammates tease and coo at him, mocking his state of missing home and Louis.

“Ha ha, very funny.” Harry says in a mocking tone, pushing one of his teammates off him as they try kissing his cheek. “You know you are all supposed to be getting ready right?” He sits on the bench to start getting his gear on.

“You're one to talk, Styles.” Mack snaps back teasingly, the room erupts with low “oooo’s”. 

Harry chucks one of his gloves to his right hitting Mack as he yells a "Fuck off!" in return.

Twenty minutes to game time.

Harry knew they had the win. They started off terribly, blaming it on a leg cramp he had. Harry was fearful they actually were not going to pull through. Sure enough, they did. Near the end of the third period, it scored 8-6, Devil's lead. Even though the Canucks could possibly get two goals in two minutes, it's very unlikely. The game has been going in their favor since the second period . Harry hasn’t stopped thinking about Louis sitting on their living room couch, A snack pile surrounding him and him drinking a glass of chocolate milk while cheering him on. 

That makes him steal the puck next. 

The arena is vibrating, he can practically feel his ears ringing. He has sweat dripping down his hairline as he skates harder down the ice, dangling the opposing players. Getting close enough to the net, noticing that Will is open. He makes a smooth pass to him and skates to block an opposing team member. Will makes the shot and the goalie freezes the puck. A whistle blows from the referee indicating they do the faceoff. Cursing under his breath Harry glances at the clock. 

Forty seconds. 

Harry faces off with a player he doesn't care to remember the name of. All he focuses on is getting the puck and running the clock for the time. The ref drops the puck, he slaps his stick down and flicks the puck out towards his right wing. Nathen gets control of it as a few players skate to block him. “Hey!” Harry yells to get his attention, Nathen notices and backhands the buck towards him. Harry hooks it before it gets iced. He looks up to see Nick, the other centerman, open. He nods his head as they make eye contact. Nick catches his pass and skates towards the net. The sound of his stick slapping against the ice registers after he sees it enter the net. A second after the buzzer sounds off. He’s pretty sure he can hear Louis screaming from here. 

“Lets go!” Harry screams holding the ‘O’, as half his team jumps the boards, throwing their gloves on the ice. They pile together to celebrate their win with hoots and hollers. The crowd is almost as loud as them.

“The New Jersey Devils take the cup!” Harry hears the announcer over the loudspeakers finally. 

They won the Stanley Cup. They did it.

Harry escapes the group that's jumping and punching each other with adrenaline. He grabs the cup from the cup holder, Phil Pritchard. He gives Harry congratulations and a hand shake. Lifting the cup high above his head, he glides over to his screaming team. There are cameras surrounding them, he makes sure to look directly into one and pucker his lips in a kiss. Knowing his boy will be watching.

He can’t wait to kiss him for real when he gets home.

♡

It’s been a few weeks since Harry’s team won the Stanley cup. Now, he’s on a very needed break. The older man spends most of his days at home with his family. He loves watching Wyatt grow bigger everyday, his personality starting to show as well. Penny is learning to love her brother more and more as the time flies by.

Harry’s sprawled on the couch watching closely as Penny plays around Wyatt, who is wiggling around on his baby blanket on their fluffy carpet. Louis went to his check up doctor's appointment. He told Harry to just stay home, even though he wanted to go with him. Harry suggested they go for a walk after his appointment. It's still cold outside, but bearable enough for limited complaints from Louis before agreeing. Winter is slowly coming to an end as April approaches. Harry jolts of excitement and nerves thinking about his plan.

He’s going to propose. 

He’s been trying to make himself seem less suspicious about the whole thing, hoping his boyfriend, _maybe soon to be fiance_ won’t suspect anything. If he has, he hasn’t said a word. He told Penny he needed her help and she was very excited to be included in the proposal, promising to keep it a secret. Harry has way too much trust in his four year old.

“Daddy, I think bubby stinked.” Penny speaks up, bringing him out of his thoughts. She wrinkled her nose as Harry laughed and sat up to pick up the baby under his armpits. 

“Yup, you’re right.” Harry laughs, “I’ll be right back, just going to go change bubby.” Harry says, sitting Wyatt in his arms.

“Okay, he really stinky.” Penny says, dropping her doll and standing up to sit on the couch. Harry agrees and then proceeds to the nursery. 

When Louis enters his home he hears Penny’s favorite show playing loudly on the TV. He toes off his shoes, hanging his coat on the hangers by the door. “Hello?” His voice carries into the house, wonder in his tone.

“Mommy!” Penny comes barrelling towards him. He bends down, his knees aching only slightly.

“Hello my love.” He smiles into her cheek, her hair tickles his nose as he blows a raspberry into her skin.

Her giggles fill the small space of the entryway, pushing his face away from her, she wiggles from his hold. “Tickles, Mommy!” 

Louis stands watching her run back into the living room. He follows her and his eye catches Harry coming down the last two steps of the stairs. Wyatt is securely in his arms but he automatically holds his hands out anyway. Harry smiles and passes the baby to him. Louis instinctively nuzzles into him and rocks his boy. 

“How was your appointment?” Harry then asks, pressing a long kiss on his temple, the rough stubble pricking his skin but he doesn’t mind a bit.

“Good, no infection which they are happy about.” Louis leans into Harry’s side. He looks down at Wyatt then and he’s looking back at him. His bright green eyes wide with curiosity. “And how was your day?” He coo’s, making a face at the baby to make a giggle leave his mouth.

“He says ‘good, played with sissy and pooped a lot, waiting for you to come home’.” Harry answers, making Louis shove him softly with a snicker. Louis moves towards the couch to sit down. He sinks into the cushions and lets out a sigh, Wyatt babbles in agreement. Penny crawls over to sit right beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder, staring at her baby brother.

“When do you want to go out? We should leave soon before it gets too late…” Harry suggests picking Penny up to set her on his lap and bounces her on his knee to make her laugh. 

Louis hums in thought, he keeps his gaze on Wyatt who doesn't stop looking up at him. “I’m actually super tired, maybe we can another day this week? The hospital really drained me.” Louis lifts his head up to catch Harry's look of disappointment. Louis is confused as to why he seems so upset. “Is that not okay?” He then asks unsure.

Harry shakes his head, “Uh, I just, _really_ wanted to go for a walk…” He says through a clenched jaw. “Like… Penny was super excited, weren't you Pen?” He says, gripping Pennys waist and turning her attention from the tv to her mom. 

“No, I'm okay. I'll just watch Paw Patrol.” She shrugs, turning back again. Harry's eyes go wide then.

“What's the big deal, obviously she doesn't care that much? I’m really tired, H.” Louis says getting kind of aggravated because.. He wants to stay home and relax. “I'll even make dinner if that helps?” 

“No!” Harry says a little too loudly. The sound makes Louis jump, along with Wyatt who starts to whine from the scare. “Shit, sorry, I mean, I really want to go.” He reaches over to rub Wyatts belly to comfort him.

Louis furrows his brow and purses his lips before speaking, “Well, I don’t. We can go another day?”

“You’re ruining the plan!” Harry sits up and then freezes. Louis watches as his face pale and his eyes widen slowly. 

“What? What plan?” Louis sits up straighter to mirror him in confusion, he pulls Wyatt closer to his chest to keep him calm from his sudden movement. Penny gasps suddenly, jumping off the couch and runs to set her hands on Louis' knees, she presses up on her tippy toes and bounces to then say…

“The plan to marry you! Duh?” A huge grin flashes her face and Louis’ mouth drops.

“Penelope!” Harry stands up from the couch and looks down at his daughter with shock. Louis cringes when he watches Harry slap his forehead, utter betrayal filling his voice. 

“What?” Pause. “Oh…right, it was ‘posed to be a secret.” His daughter puts on a frown, whipping her head to look at her father. Who also looks like he's about to burst. “Oops daddy…”

Louis stands up slowly. Taking Wyatt with him in his arms making Louis freeze in his spot. “You…” He starts but stops because.. “Harry?” Louis heart is racing, he’s not sure he’s felt like this since he set foot on stage for the first time in front of thousands of people. How can one man make him feel this way. Is the love of his life going to actually propose? His brain tries to comprehend what's going on and before he knows it Harry is kneeling on one knee. “Harry!” Louis steps closer and tries grabbing his shirt to make him stop. Louis chokes on the instant tears that fill his eyes. He barely hears Penny squeals.

“Lou, the moment I saw you in that bar, god, five years ago? I knew you were it for me.” Harry clears his throat, he shuffles on his one knee and Louis notices he runs a nervous hand through his growing hair. “I get excited waking up everyday knowing it’s next to you and knowing you’ll bring me on a new adventure every single day.” Louis lets the tears fall this time. “I want you to know even though you paused your dreams to have our children,” Harry shakes his head with a smile, “It means the _world_ to me _and_ our kids.” He motions towards the baby in Louis’ arms. “That makes you such an amazing mother, which you are, you are such a caring, loving, supportive mother to them--”

“That's my mommy!” Penny cuts in and runs to hug Louis' leg, which Louis reaches down to run his fingers through her hair, not taking his eyes off Harry.

Harry lets out a wet laugh and continues with a smile, “And of course lover to me” He rolls his eyes and gives Harry a look making the older man shrug, “I want to spend the rest of my life with you and i'll be with you every step of the way, whatever you decide to do in this life, I'll be there. Lou, always.” He pauses. “Will you marry me?” Harry lets out a shaky breath after he finishes. He then reaches into his pocket to then stop his action. A long groan leaves his mouth and then he’s slapping his forehead. 

Louis covers his face to hide his laugh because he's _really_ about to say yes to an idiot. 

“So, the ring is in my jeans, the ones I was gonna wear on the walk…” He admits and Louis can't help but reposition his now sleeping baby in his arms and pulls Harry up into a bruising kiss. Harry instantly wraps his arms around him, melting into the taste of him, his strong arms swaying them back and forth. When they pull apart Harry makes sure to keep one hand on his waist, needing to be touching him. He runs a thumb under Louis’ wet eyes, “Is that a yes?” The older of the two pinches his hip making Louis lean up and bite his jaw playfully.

“Yes! You are such an idiot!” Louis lets out a choked sob. Wyatt shifts to snuggle closer into Louis' chest. His heart feels fuller by the minute. 

“Daddy’s silly.” Penny giggles below them as she watches her parents tease each other. She tugs on Harry’s shirt for his attention. He looks down and she's holding the black box that contains the ring. Louis is kind of concerned about how she got out of their sight long enough to get the ring from the bedroom, but he can’t help but stay focused on the man in front of him. Harry leans down to pick her up and sets her on his hip, bouncing Penny slightly. She opens the box with a huge smile, her eyes glint with happiness. Definitely matching his own. He feels his eyes widen at the shine and size of the ring in front of him.

“H.” He drops his mouth open and _almost_ starts crying again. He reaches his hand to run it through Harry's hair and before he locks his fingers in, Harry grabs his fingers. 

“I want this on you,” Harry drawls, taking the ring out and sliding it on Louis' finger. Louis pecks him quickly. Holding out his hand to look at the new jewelry. The second he goes to kiss Harry again, Wyatt starts wailing in his arms. Penelope frowns and covers her ears. 

Louis thinks, even though Harry’s wearing a baby puke stained shirt and Louis is pretty sure he smells like the hospital, Wyatt is breaking their eardrums with his crying and Penny is asking her brother to _“stop making noise, Bubby!”_.

Louis wouldn't change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEEEEEE theyre engaged :'))))) i literally teared up writing harrys speech LMAAOOOOO i hate myself HELP.
> 
> BUT for real please tell me what you thought and leave a comment and KUDOS if you haven't. i appreciate everything. check out my other fics as well!!
> 
> oh and fyi..
> 
> im writing a brand new fic right now and i will be posting updates/snippets on my twitter 👀  
> follow me there!! @siiverfoxharry (yes its two i's)
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH THANK YOU FOR READING! :) <33333


End file.
